


Empty Rooms

by cassiandameron



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiandameron/pseuds/cassiandameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Rooms

It starts with every morning. John makes their morning coffee, no sugar in one and two teaspoons in the other. He drinks his quietly as he reads the newspaper, he empties the other into the sink.

They say old habits die hard.

John goes to his desk and opens his laptop, ready to make a new entry. He stares for a while, biting his lip as he thinks. He decides to move on and check for new clients.

Zero.

He sighs. He’ll be getting bored without anything new coming in. Maybe a client will stop by? John moves back to the chair and waits quietly.

He’s staring at the ground. Then the sofa across from him. Then the window, the forgotten violin, the skull, the empty kitchen table.

“Sherlock.” John stands, turning around. The empty kitchen. The empty sofa. The empty window. Empty. Empty. Empty.

The empty flat.

Empty.

“Oh.” He says quietly, nodding to himself. His hand shakes as it reaches for a discarded blue scarf. “Yes, of course.”

John walks to the detective’s room, to put away the scarf. Sherlock is always leaving things lying around. Always forgetting-

“Of course.” He repeats once more, the sound is broken. John clutches the fabric tightly, sitting carefully on the bed.

Empty.

He feels them before he realizes anything. And he’s sobbing before he can stop them.

So empty. So  **gone**.


End file.
